


Call Me Master

by toomanysunkenships



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, I am so sorry, M/M, Torture, Torture Porn, alien tech, cum denial, magical torture, or is it porn torture, ropes, sensory play, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysunkenships/pseuds/toomanysunkenships
Summary: This is pretty much the result of the episode where The Master has The Doctor strapped to a table sort of thing. Shameless porn, almost negative plot.





	Call Me Master

"Doctor," he says into my ear as I lie restrained to a chair. I do my best to ignore him.

He pulls the wrist straps tighter.

"Doc-toor," he sings.

I refuse to open my eyes. He brings his hand across my face and leaves my cheeks red and stinging. I grimace.

"See, I knew you were awake," he says.

I try to free my arms so that I can hit him back.

"Say something. Say my name," he says.

I shake my head. He holds a bag in front of my face.

"You want to know what's inside? Of course you do, you could never resist a good mystery. I'll tell you. Just- say my name," he says.

I clench my jaw. He kicks my shin.

"Master," I spit. 

Curiosity will be my death. 

Out of the bag he pulls a metal circle.

"What is that?" I ask.

The Master shakes his head and clicks his tongue.

"No, see, you have to be polite. It's only fair for you to be polite."

I grit my teeth and ask, "What is it,  _Master_?"

He steps closer to me and tugs on the strap across my chest.

"It's a cock ring," he says as he does, slow and casual but looking up to see my reaction.

"Well, you aren't putting that on me," I say.

He flashes an evil smile and quickly releases my feet from the restraints. I kick out at him feebly, as my legs are still fastened above the knee. He pulls down my pants and briefs.

"Stop!....Master!" I shout. 

He reaches for my flaccid cock and gently fondles it.

"This isn't an effective tactic to get whatever it is you want," I growl.

He smiles and squeezes tightly. Blood rushes to my cock and my balls grow heavy.

"I think it is," he says.

He slides the ring onto my cock and then reaches into his pocket for a sonic screwdriver.  _My_ sonic screwdriver. He flips a switch. The ring grows uncomfortably but not unbearably hot.

"Master!" I yelp.

"Yes, Doctor. That is exactly how I've always wanted to see you," he says, his voice low.

He picks the rope up from the ground and rebinds my feet. He twists a nipple savagely as he releases my hands. I squirm.

"Take off your shirt," he orders.

I frown. He glares.

I do as he says.

He unclips my legs but leaves my feet bound and pulls me to the floor. He takes a large rubber cock from his bag and flips me around before I have time to try to struggle.

"No!" I shout.

"The fun thing about the whole world being me is that no one can hear you, no one but me," The Master says.

I try to cover myself with my hands.

"This toy, New Earth invented so many marvelous things. It lubricates itself, and secretes a gel that heals tears. A handy thing. Those new Earthlings are rough. You know a few of them have sexual glands in their asses that make it much easier to bear," he says after a minute.

"Why-?" I start.

"Pity that you don't have those," he says and then he spreads my ass and rams the cock inside of me. I bite my lip and my eyes water.

He forces me into a sitting position so that I'm driving the dildo further up my ass.

I don't know how he wants me to react so I do nothing, save for the tears silently streaming down my cheeks. This way he will gain no pleasure unless he enjoys seeing me cry.

He handcuffs me behind my back before walking in front of me. He grabs my hair and forces me towards his erect cock.

"Suck, Doctor," he says.

I, having no choice, open my mouth and look to the floor as he pushes inside. I focus my attention on breathing and keeping my teeth out of the way. Only a fool wouldn't recognize who held the upper hand and who would come out on top of a confrontation. My mouth stretches around his generous girth and I struggle to maintain focus. He rocks his hips into my mouth and groans with pleasure. I twist my arms in an attempt to reach my feet to untie them.

I gag as he pushes himself deeper in my throat, forcing me to accept him into my body. My eyes water as he pounds my throat. I breathe quickly through my nose in an attempt to catch the breaths I'm losing. 

He chuckles and presses my nostrils together with his fingers. I try to breathe around his pulsing dick as it fucks in and out of my throat, which results in a wet gurgle and a halfhearted choke. He let's me nose go. The deep breaths I take cause me to stop paying attention long enough for him to slip into my throat. He pulls backwards put of my mouth and cums. It slides onto my face, the strands hitting my eye. I gasp for air and end up swallowing nearly half of his cum.

He shakes the last droplets onto my face. Reaching for the screwdriver he says, "and this- oh, this is brilliant- this is a sensory bubble."

The cock ring vibrates and the heat increases. I moan involuntarily.

He pulls a small orb from the bag on the floor and tosses it over my head. It feels- it feels as though I am a sunburned human, but slightly less torturous. At once I can feel every fiber in the ropes around my ankles and every one of them burns. The metal of that handcuffs is white hot. I squirm against the carpet that I kneel against and make a small sound.

The Master laughs.

"Fun, isn't it?" he says.

He thrashes my arm with a small paddle that I didn't see him retrieve. I try to pull away. It feels like fire. I throw my head back and scream. He traces the outline of my face with the paddle, follows my chest downwards, and then slaps me. 

Nothing has ever hurt so much, but the cock ring is still vibrating and it's preventing me from going soft, and nothing has ever felt so good.

I shake so violently that I fall to the ground and scream as the carpet rubs my body. The Master leans down to strike my ass. He pulls the dildo away and spreads my oversensitive cheeks. I scream and writhe on the ground in a beautiful mixture of pleasure and pain.

He grips my leaking cock in his hand and pumps it violently. It should hurt but it's so intense and I'm crying. Tears fall down my face as I rotate my body and thrust towards him.

"Beg me," he says.

"To what?" I ask.

"Beg me to cum, Doctor," he says, "fall apart at my hands and join the world that belongs to us. 

I shake my head. He tightens his grip and I breathe raggedly.

"Master," I moan.

He slides his finger over the head of my cock. He brings his hand up to my mouth and has me taste my precum.

"So wanton for me," he whispers.

I moan more loudly.

"You will not beg?" he asks.

I shake my head. He flips me over. My face smashes against the ground as I lie with my hands cuffed and my feet bound. The Master places his hands on my hips and slides into me, my hole puckering around him. I grit my teeth around a moan as he thrusts into me. Every nerve I have is exclaiming pleasure. 

"Make noise for me," he says.

I shake my head. He laughs and digs his nails into my side as he pumps into me harder. I shake. He pushes in and pulls out, his balls igniting my flesh on each inward stroke. Shivers run through my body and I moan.

"You're kind of a slut, Doctor, " The Master pants.

I moan in response. He pulls put of my ass and flips me over.

"Whores love sucking cock, don't they?" He asks as he pulls me up towards him.

I roll my hips forward, searching for friction. He laughs. Scooting forward so that I can't stop him, he pushes his cock into my mouth. From this angle I have no choice but to deepthroat, unless I'd like to suffocate. He pushes inside of me to the hilt and stays still. I can feel my face growing hot. His balls rub across my face as he bounces in my mouth. I gag and try to protest, but with such a large obstruction all I do is pleasure him more thoroughly.

He hits the parts of me that he can reach and I breath in. He scoots backwards and slaps my face with his cock before pushing back in and cumming with a groan. He holds my jaws closed until I swallow.  The Master stands and laughs cruelly. 

He slides the ring off my poor, swollen cock. He runs a single finger down my shaft while whispering," You belong to me."

I cum, hard.

He stands and looks down at me with a smirk.

"Sit tight, little whore. I'll send another me in soon."


End file.
